Aquarelle
by Castalie
Summary: Il n'est ni question de peinture ni de quoi que ce soit, seulement de Ginny et de Drago, et de leur premier Noël ensemble. Leur couple, le Manoir, leurs ami(e)s, la soirée de Noël, la journée qui l'a précède.. En faite, il est bien question d'une aquarelle. Une jolie aquarelle d'hiver, aussi blanche que Ginny est rousse.


**24 décembre.  
Manoir Malefoy, Whiltshire, Angleterre.**

**- Madame ! Madame ! **  
C'était Ally, l'employée du couple Malefoy. C'était un petit bout de femme rondelette qui rappelait Molly Weasley en tout point. Elle faisait le ménage, la cuisine, le jardin aussi, elle dormait sous leur toit et, parfois, elle réveillait Ginny quand cette dernière traînait au lit.  
**- Hrrrmfff...**  
Ally, d'un claquement de doigts, ouvrit les volets de la chambre sans même avoir franchi le seuil de la porte.  
**- Debout, il est déjà dix heures, madame!**  
Ginny se mis en position assise, les yeux encore clos. Ally resta devant la porte, exceptionnellement, car c'était Noël et elle voulait entendre la réaction de Ginny quand elle s'en rendrait compte.  
Ginny sursauta après s'être assoupi et elle fut forcée d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle marmonna quelque chose, et regarda tout autour d'elle.  
Sa chambre était assez simple, petite et dans les tons roses avec un papier peint aux motifs baroques. Elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire et une chaise en face de son lit. Au mur, des chandeliers, des miroirs, un immense tableau du royaume d'Arendelle, et, à la droite de son lit, un balcon qui donnait sur le jardin et les grilles d'entrée du manoir.

Elle écarta quelques cheveux de sa grosse tignasse rousse et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaise. Comme tout les jours, Ally avait posé là ces vêtements du jour.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était un jean gris ainsi qu'un pull en laine nordique avec des motifs de reines et de flocon de neige. Et, sur le dossier, son immense manteau de fourrure bordeaux.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers la porte-fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle se posta sur le balcon et pris une grande inspiration. Elle balaya de son regard émerveillé la neige qui était tombé sur le jardin pendant la nuit et qui lui donnait un délicieux aspect moelleux. Au loin, le soleil brillait et le ciel était d'un bleu ravissant qui illuminait les collines et faisait scintillé la neige. Ainsi, tout semblait chaud, doux et froid à la fois.

Elle enfila son jean et son pull en un temps record, embrassa rapidement Ally et descendit les escaliers en serpentin – en glissant sur la rampe. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et se précipita dehors, dans la neige.  
Le jardin était somptueux. Quand elle s'était installé dans le manoir familial de Drago, Ginny avait insisté sur l'importance d'un beau jardin, coloré, fleuri et divers. Après quoi elle avait pu redécoré, avec fantaisie, l'intérieur du manoir.  
Ils avaient fait appel à de nombreux jardiniers pour refaire un gazon, planté des rosiers, des hortensias, des jasmins, en plus des sapins et nombreux arbres qui étaient là auparavant. Les grilles, désormais couleur crème, étaient ornées de deux immenses fleur de lys, les fleurs préférées de Ginny et Drago.  
Le jardin était désormais flamboyant, chaleureux et, grâce à un sortilège audacieux, les fleurs fleurissaient même en hiver. Ginny cueillît une rose rouge qui était habillée d'un peu de neige, et elle la humât très allègrement.  
Elle commença a faire des sculptures de neige, grâce à la magie. Il lui suffisait de remuer les doigts pour que la neige s'élève, forme un tourbillon puis une sculpture. Elle fit des chats, des paons, elle glaça l'eau des deux fontaines en deux magnifiques jets qui s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres de haut.  
Le soleil, mêlait à la neige et à la brume, floutait le paysage alentour, comme une belle aquarelle dans laquelle les couleurs chaudes et froides se mélangent. Les nuages ressemblaient à de l'écume, et la neige à une onctueuse couche de chantilly étincelante.

Alors que Ginny était assise sous le saule pleureur, occupée à regarder les lianes gelées qui lui rappelait des rideaux de perles, un petit avion en papier voleta jusqu'à elle. Elle sourit doucement et le regarda faire quelque loopings juste avant qu'il n'explose en un petit feu d'artifice multicolore. Elle regarda la baie vitrée d'où provenait le petit avion.  
Drago, vêtu d'un pull noir et d'une écharpe rouge, lui souriait. Elle ne savait jamais s'il était amusé ou s'il se moquait d'elle car, tout les ans, elle avait cette réaction le jour de Noël, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion. Il se contentait de sourire malicieusement.  
Il s'avança vers elle, son manteau de fourrure rose sur le bras, alors qu'elle avait déjà recommencé à joué dans la neige avec un oiseau.  
Il posa son manteau sur ses épaules et elle se retourna immédiatement pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire bonjour comme il se doit.

**- Tu sais quel jour on est ?** Fut la première chose qu'elle lui dit.  
Drago regarda tout autour de lui.  
**- Je crois avoir vaguement compris. **Et il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. **Viens,** reprit-il, **Ally a préparé le petit déjeuner et je te rappelle que tu as invité toute ta racaille ce soir, il faut commencer les préparations.  
**Ginny ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs c'est à peine si elle l'écoutait. Son petit rire cristallin et ses yeux farceurs n'échappèrent pas à Drago.  
**- Qui a t-il ?** Demanda-t-il.  
**- Tu... tu as l'air d'un biscuit.  
**Il rit un instant, amusé, puis il se retourna et avança vers la baie vitrée, mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quand il se retourna pour voir si elle le suivait, il n'y avait plus personne sous le saule pleureur. Il fit volte face au mauvais moment et se prit une boule de neige en pleins dans la figure.  
Ginny sursauta et se mis les mains devant la bouche pour qu'il ne la voit pas rire. Elle couru vers le manoir mais Drago la rattrapa aussitôt. Il l'empoigna, la mis sur son dos et la porta comme «un sac de patate» jusque dans la salle à manger. Là, il la relâcha et la laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

La salle à manger était une grande salle carrée avec poutres et piliers apparents, de couleur beige. Le plafond, qui n'était autre que le toit, était pointu et très haut. Il y avait pleins de petites fenêtres et de vitraux, et le papier peint turquoise était agrémenté de peintures faites mains qui, à force de spirales et d'arc de cercles, formaient des fleurs et des pétales. Il y avait aussi une fresque doré qui traversait les quatre murs. On ne pouvait accéder à la salle à manger que par la cuisine, et il n'y avait pas de porte, seulement deux gros rideaux violets.  
Ally avait disposé leur petit déjeuner sur l'immense table en bois beige du milieu de la pièce, plus longue que large et parée d'une nappe violette. Il y avait de tout, du pain, des pâtisseries, de la charcuteries, du lait, du jus, du thé, du café, des confitures, des brioches et des croissants. Peut être parce que Ginny n'avait pas était très riche dans son enfance, ou parce qu'il avait toujours peur de manquer de quelque chose, Drago achetait une quantité industrielle de nourriture même si Ginny, le matin, ne buvait qu'un thé en grignotant une brioche au sucre. Lui ne mangeait jamais rien, ou sinon une pâtisserie.

Une fois posée sur sa chaise, Ginny ne fit que regarder le jardin par les fenêtres, hypnotisée. Drago l'appela mais elle ne répondit qu'à la dixième fois:  
**- Ginny!  
- Hmm..** Elle détourna lentement les yeux.  
**- Bois,** dit-il en désignant son thé de la tête. Une vapeur chaude s'élevait de la tasse, et Ginny entendit son ventre gronder. Elle attrapa une brioche qu'elle commença à tremper dans son breuvage, sous le regard de Drago.  
-** À quel heure arrivent-ils?  
- Hrmfff.. Vers 19h, je suppose.** Elle le regarda et ils se sourirent.  
Après une vingtaine de minute, Ally vint les débarrasser et ils décidèrent de commencer la décoration.

Tout d'abord, ils prirent leur baguette magique et accrochèrent plusieurs guirlandes rouges à la façade du manoir. En suite, ils vêtirent tout les arbres de guirlandes lumineuses dorées. Drago ensorcela le haut de leur porte pour qu'une branche de houx y pousse gracieusement lorsqu'un invité se présenterait à la porte, et il posa leur tapis «Merry Christmas» sur le sol.  
A l'intérieur, ils ne mirent que quelques guirlande et ils ensorcelèrent le plafond pour qu'il tombe de la fausse neige se désintégrant juste avant de toucher le sol.

Une fois dans le salon, Drago fit apparaître un énorme sapin de Noël sous le regard émerveillé de Ginny. Il prit un escabeau et, à la main cette fois ci, ils commencèrent la décoration de l'arbre.  
Ginny s'assit au sol, sur leur moelleuse moquette beige et se mit à trier les boules, les décorations et les lumières. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, mais elle en faisait apparaître aussi quand elle ne trouvait pas le motif adéquat; puis elle les donnait à Drago qui les positionnait.  
Drago n'avait jamais fêté Noël quand il était enfant. C'était Ginny qui, pour leur premier Noël, lui avait demandé de sortir les décorations, et quand il lui avait assuré ne pas en avoir, elle l'avait regardé, les yeux plein de tristesse et d'empathie. Elle ne dit mot -il lui en fut reconnaissant- mais le lendemain, elle avait ramené un immense sapin et des ornements tout juste achetés.

La nuit tombait déjà, avec la rapidité qui est propre à l'hiver, lorsqu'ils achevaient enfin le sapin. L'arbre miroitait et les centaines de couleurs se mélangeaient avec une volupté exquise. Tout changeait en fonction de l'angle de vue ou de la distance, tel un kaléidoscope.  
Drago regarda Ginny. Le spectacle était encore plus magnifique.

Dans ses yeux clairs, presque translucides, dans ces iris couleurs cannelles se reflétaient toutes les couleurs du sapin, brillantes, dansantes, flottants dans l'eau claire de ses yeux. Les petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux, admirant le spectacle se laissaient caresser par toutes les teintes, toutes les nuances qui s'animaient et prenaient vie devant elles. Son regard avait capturé l'instant, s'imbibant de toutes les nuances, pour ne plus voir le monde qu'à travers ce rideau mordoré.

**- Je voudrais vivre des milliers d'années,** lança t-elle dans un soupir.  
**- Pourquoi ? **  
Elle sourit.  
**- Pour vivre des milliers de Noël**, lui répondit-elle en fixant des yeux l'arbre chancelant et le feux de bois crépitant.

**- Hum hum..**  
C'était Ally. Postée derrière les rideaux mauves séparant le salon des autres pièces, elle les regardait d'un air bienveillant, chaleureux.  
**- Madame devrait aller se préparer. Il est bientôt 18h, dois-je commencer à mettre la table?  
- Ce ne seras pas nécessaire Ally, merci, **répondit Ginny. Puis elle s'adressa à Drago :  
**- Elle a raison, je vais monter me préparer. Tu devrais en faire de même. **  
Il lui caressa la joue et elle lui adressa un radieux sourire. Elle ne faisait que ça, sourire. C'en était presque trop beau.  
Elle monta l'immense escalier central en marbre qui donnait accès aux chambres et à la salle d'eau.

La chambre de Ginny était la première dans l'aile droite du manoir. Celle de Drago se trouvait dans l'aile gauche.  
Ils avaient décidé de faire chambre à part pour s'épargner le supplice du partage de la couette. Ils détestaient aussi le fait que leur nuit puisse être compromise par celle de l'autre. Ginny aimaient avoir son lit pour elle seule, pouvoir se tourner et se retourner, s'enrouler dans les draps. Elle ne pouvait renoncer à ce plaisir juste pour les beaux yeux de Drago.  
Lui, de son côté, faisait souvent nuit blanche, volontairement - ou pas. Il ne supportait pas la moiteur d'un drap et, ainsi, même en hiver, il laissait sa porte fenêtre grande ouverte.  
De plus, il n'aurait jamais pu dormir dans une chambre aux tons roses.  
Ainsi, la séparation s'était faite naturellement et elle ne les dérangeait en rien, au contraire. Quand ils désiraient passer la nuit ensemble, il avait une chambre spéciale dans l'aile droite.

Ginny rentra dans la salle d'eau et y prit une douche très rapide, et glacée. Elle prit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps et, les cheveux encore mouillés sur les épaules, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Sur sa porte, des flocons de neiges et d'autres motifs avaient été dessinés élégamment à l'encre bleu par Drago. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et entra. Là, elle trouva sur son lit la robe qu'elle avait demandé à Ally.  
C'était une longue robe verte foncée à paillette et à manches courtes avec des épaulettes. La robe était fendue depuis le haut de la cuisse. _Sublime.  
_Elle l'enfila avec empressement et pris la paire d'escarpins beige qui allait avec. Elle décida qu'elle les mettrait au dernier moment, histoire de ne pas souffrir inutilement. Puis elle se planta devant le miroir.  
Elle observa, dépitée, sa tignasse qui avait déjà commencer à gonfle. Elle essaya, en vain, de les brosser et fini par faire un chignon haut bouclé plutôt négligé. Plusieurs boucles, parfaites, tombèrent sur les côtés de son visage; elle n'en fit pas cas.

Elle mit du mascara et un très léger trait de khol. Le maquillage, ce n'était pas sa spécialité.  
Une fois tout cela fini, elle se regarda dans son grand miroir. Elle se trouva jolie, très jolie. Elle sourit à cette pensée et descendit, ses escarpins à la main.

Une heure était pratiquement passée. Drago l'attendait, en smoking, dans le salon, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main.  
Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il l'observa en sirotant son verre. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait une démarche qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs, tellement légère. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille, effleurant la belle robe.  
**- Vas-y doucement, il n'est pas encore dix neuf heures..** lui dit-elle en désignant sa boisson.  
**- Il faut bien que je me donne du courage.**

Ginny vit qu'Ally avait disposé tout les apéritifs – et pas que, puisqu'il y avait même une fontaine de chocolat de deux étages et des brochettes de fruits – sur la table en acajou du salon. Exactement onze coupe de champagne trônaient au centre, n'attendant que d'être bu. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder car, déjà, l'on frappa à la porte. Ginny courut sans même laisser le temps à Ally de comprendre ce qui se passait et elle alla ouvrir.

C'était Molly, Arthur, George et Angelina. Les retrouvailles furent aussi chaleureuses qu'on peut l'imaginer et déjà le manoir vibrait au rythme des conversations et des rires qui résonnaient dans toutes les pièces. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent un peu après, suivit de Ron, Hermione et Harry, bien sûr.  
Ils passèrent à table vers vingt heures trente, dans la salle à manger. Les douze couverts étaient parfaitement disposés, merci à Ally. La décoration était assez simple, si ce n'est que, un peu partout sur la table, de petits personnages animés faisaient des figures en patin à glace et d'autres voletaient dans la pièce sur un balais.  
Le repas fut copieux mais délicieux, les discussions animées et riches. Le repas fut gai, comique parfois et surtout plein de ragots aussi étranges que saugrenus. C'est un peu forcés qu'ils quittèrent la table à minuit et demi pour s'offrir leurs présents respectifs.  
Les Weasley s'offrirent leurs traditionnelles pulls et écharpes cousus mains. Même maintenant qu'ils avaient les moyens (grâce aux mariages fructueux des enfants), ils ne s'offraient d'autres choses que ces tricots, par tradition. Et Drago n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Une fois les cadeaux offerts, les conversations sans fins reprirent de plus belle dans le salon.

Ce soir là, toutes les lumières du manoir restèrent allumés jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Et ENCORE (ouiouijesais) un OS ressortant d'un défi !  
Nous devions choisir deux ''thèmes'' pour notre OS. Les miens étaient "Aquarelle" et "Avion de Papier" !  
Je me suis fortement inspiré d'Anna dans Frozen pour le réveil de Ginny haha ! :3 Et pour sa chambre aussi.  
Voilà voilà ❤


End file.
